


Soul Searching

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima curses whichever God or deity was watching over him. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give him a gift in the area of love was out of their mind.Though he'd act as though it was an inconvenience, he loved seeing how happy his clients were after he told them who their soulmates are.Until the day he dreaded came. The person he loves came in for a soulmate search.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> It breaks my heart when I check on the krtsk tag for new fics only to find that the numbers have gone down T^T When I checked the tag an hour ago it went down 2 fics. What happened to them?? :(
> 
> I'm doing my best to finish my one shots so hopefully I'll post a couple more before the month ends! :D

Tsukishima curses whichever God or deity was watching over him. Whoever thought it was a good idea to give him a gift in the area of love was out of their mind. 

Yet here he was at age 22 having visions of a random stranger meeting their soulmate a few months from now. 

This is his job. He finds people's soulmates. Yes, soulmates. Out of all the gifts, or powers -whatever you want to call them- he was given the gift to see when and how people meet their soulmates. 

Heck, he'd rather have Yachi’s gift of a green thumb! Or even Yamaguchi’s ability to talk to animals! 

He wasn't born with it. He only got his “gift” when he turned 18. (Though the age when a gift appears varies depending on the person.) He remembers the day he got his gift. He and Yamaguchi were walking to the restaurant his brother had set his party at, when they passed by a big crowd. Of course he bumped into a couple of them, but when his bare hands brushed against two of the pedestrians on either side of him, his vision was assaulted by the two strangers he came into contact with and two other people he didn't know. The visions were all messed up, the timelines were both different, the settings were different as well and there were names and numbers that flickered over them. All the information was too much for him that he collapsed. 

He woke up back in his house, Yamaguchi and Akiteru leaning over him, worried looks across their faces. When Yamaguchi touched his forehead to see if he had a temperature Tsukishima saw the memory of the day Yamaguchi and Yachi met, both of them had an aura around them. He had a similar vision with his brother but it was of him and Saeko at a bar celebrating Karasuno’s win against Shiratorizawa. He didn't know what it meant until he touched his mother and saw a younger version of her and his father meeting at a cafe and that's when Tsukishima knew what his gift was. Soulmate searching. 

Not everyone has a gift. His whole family were giftless which just added to his theory that he'd been cursed.

During the first months he inherited his gift he would wear long sleeved shirts and gloves to cover his hands. Anything to stop himself from touching anyone else directly. Especially when he was around Kuroo, he didn't want to risk touching him and seeing his soulmate. It would have helped if they didn't meet almost 4 times a week, but he couldn't help it, he loved being with Kuroo. But after a few months he was able to control it. He still wore gloves though for safe keeping as he found out that when people were very desperate it would activate it like some sort of homing beacon. 

As time went on and he was out, he’d hear many teens, drunks and single people – the unlucky in love– complaining about how they can’t find love and that they’d give anything to have it. Then he had an idea. A way to make a positive out of a gift he didn't necessarily like.

Tsukishima sighed as the man made his way out of his office, a bright smile on his face and looking as if he was on a mission to someplace. Probably was, as the man's soulmate turned out to be a close friend of his. 

“Tough day?” Yamaguchi asked as he entered Tsukishima’s office. 

“Not necessarily, just… Ugh… today had too many desperate people that made finding their soulmate a pain in the ass… And one who’s soulmate was, unfortunately, just a one time meeting.” 

“Well, we never know, they can meet again in the future.” Yamaguchi said, ever the optimist.

Tsukishima chuckled halfheartedly. “I used to hate the fact that I could find people’s Soulmates, until I saw the happiness on their faces when I would reveal it to them. But it doesn't always work out.” Tsukishima wrote something in a small black book, a book that had entries on the soulmate searches that failed, ones where the person already met their soulmate but probably wouldn't be able to see them again. Whether it was because they were just a stranger they bumped into in a busy crowd, or who had -unfortunately- already passed. 

There were a few in the book where he couldn't get enough information from the vision to get a full identity. It could've been he could only get the name, age or only their appearance. Not much to go on, but at least the customer knew they had a soulmate and when or where they will meet, or have met them. 

“Have you ever checked to see who your soulmate is?” 

That question earned Yamaguchi a glare. “Just because I'm starting to accept my gift doesn't mean I'm going to use it on myself. Besides you already know it doesn't work on me. Which is great since I'd rather not have the fact that I may or may not have someone destined for me dictate my feelings.” 

“You're just worried it won't be  **him** .” Yamaguchi snickered. “You know you could confess to him, he might say ‘yes’.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tsukishima lied causing Yamaguchi to laugh. Tsukishima tsked, “Why are you here, anyway?” 

“Hitoka said she’d come by later on. She’s bringing strawberries and since your work is close to hers I thought I'd pick her up here.” 

As if summoned there was a knock on the door before it opened and Hitoka popped her head in. “Tsukki! It's Hitoka, I have some strawberries for you!” 

Hitoka skipped in and smiled when she saw Yamaguchi. She ran over to him and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the lips. “Honey, you're here!” 

“You said you were going to drop by so I thought I'd pick you up here.” 

Hitoka giggled as Yamaguchi gave her another kiss, after the kiss she pulled away from Yamaguchi to hand Tsukishima the basket of strawberries. 

Tsukishima gave her a warm smile. “Thank you.” 

“Are you done for the day?” Yachi asked.

Tsukishima sighed. “I technically am but Lev called earlier on saying he has a “work related” favor so I'm waiting for his next call.” 

“Lev? As in Haiba Lev? Are he and Kenma back from their honeymoon?” Yamaguchi asked and hummed when he received a nod from Tsukishima. “Alright, well, we have to go. We've got a fancy dinner reservation for our date night. See you around, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said as he wrapped an arm around Hitoka's waist and left, Yachi waved goodbye as she closed the door behind them. 

Tsukishima laid back in his chair, pulling the basket of strawberries onto his lap. He ate them, loving how ripe, sweet and juicy they were.  _ Hitoka is an angel! _

He ate about 7 of them when the doorbell rang. He checked the intercom and was surprised to see Lev and Kenma at the door as he wasn't expecting a personal visit. He pressed the button that unlocked the door and let them in.

“Hey, Tsukishima!” Lev cheerfully greeted him while Kenma just smiled and greeted him in a calm soft voice. 

“I wasn't expecting a visit. What can I do for you two?” Tsukishima motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk as he knew it was still a business meeting. 

The two shared a look before looking back at Tsukishima. “We were wondering how exactly your ability works. Would it still work if the person wasn't necessarily looking for their soulmate. Or does their cooperation affect the outcome?” Kenma asked, not beating around the bush but getting straight to the point.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows drew together, not really liking where this conversation was going. 

“It would still work to an extent. Some information might be missing but I would still be able to get a reading from an uncooperative client. But those cases only happen when I bump into people on the street and I forget to cover up. I do not accept clients who aren't actually interested in finding their Soulmate as not only is it a waste of their time but a waste of my time.” 

Tsukishima gave them both a pointed look as he finished his explanation. 

Lev had the decency to shrink a bit in his seat but Kenma was unfazed. 

“We would like you to do a soulmate search on Kuroo.” 

Tsukishima’s heart stopped at his words, he was glad that he knew how to mask his emotions so that they wouldn't show on his face. But that didn't stop Kenma from noticing. 

“Kuroo has someone he likes but feels as though he doesn't have a chance with them. That he isn't worthy of being loved. We want you to read him, so he knows that there is someone out there for him and when he'll meet them.” Kenma finished, his eyes trained on Tsukishima as if he knew of Tsukishima's feelings for Kuroo.

Had Tsukishima not been preoccupied by the predicament he found himself in, he would have noticed the mischievous glint in Kenma's eyes. “If he loves someone then him knowing who his soulmate is won't help him. Just because he has a soulmate doesn't mean he will stop loving the person he does now. Him having a soulmate doesn't mean he can't be with someone else.” Tsukishima sighed remembering some of the situations he has had with previous clients who came to him, hoping the one they were in love with was their soulmate, one particular one where an old lady came alone, wanting to know if her husband of 50 years was her soulmate. He wasn't, but she wasn't upset, she laughed because even if they weren't Soulmates, their love for each other surpassed that fact. He wondered if that was one of the reasons why his powers don't work on himself. It was probably giving him the chance to love someone of his own choice.

“The  _ who _ aspect isn't important, we just want him to know that he is capable of being loved.” Kenma clarified. 

Tsukishima didn't see why they needed a reading to do that.

“Will you please see him?” Lev asked in a serious tone. 

Tsukishima swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Sure, I'm busy tomorrow but I could probably see him the day after, we already planned to hang out with Bokuto and Akaa–”

“We were hoping you would see him now.” Kenma interrupted. 

Tsukishima stared at Kenma incredulously. 

He debated on whether to read Kuroo now or turn them down. But then he realised if he takes Kuroo on now, he'd be able to help the one he loves find happiness, even if it wasn't with him. 

“Ok, I'll do it.” Tsukishima sighed. He just had to get this over with fast, like ripping off a band aid. 

Kenma and Lev left after dumping Kuroo in the seat across Tsukishima. 

“I'm sorry for wasting your time. They wouldn't leave it alone and so I gave in and they brought me here.” Kuroo apologized. 

“They're good friends, they're just worried about you.” Tsukishima nodded. Trying to put on a brave face, conceal his feelings and keep it professional. “They're right, you know?” Tsukishima chuckled nervously and explained. “There is someone for everyone, you'll find love, trust me.” 

Kuroo smiled before a strange look crossed his face, it was an odd mixture of hope, fear, anxiety and something else. Tsukishima wasn't sure what put that look on his face. 

“I know your powers don't work on you but...Do you wish you knew who your soulmate is?” 

Tsukishima was caught off guard by his question that he gaped at Kuroo. When they hung out they never talked about their powers. “N-, no. I like the fact that I don't know who it is so I can choose who I love.”

“Would you like to start?” Tsukishima asked as he slid off his gloves, Kuroo's eyes followed the movement. 

Tsukishima held out his hands, palms up, and closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating fast in his chest but made sure to keep a neutral face. He loves Kuroo and he wants Kuroo to be happy even at the expense of his own happiness. 

Kuroo slid his hands in his and upon contact Tsukishima saw… Nothing. He saw nothing. There was no one, No scenes from Kuroo's past, nor his future, no floating information of the soulmate’s name, age or the date when Kuroo would meet his soulmate. He saw nothing. Just complete darkness. 

Tsukishima let go of Kuroo's hands and tried again, but still got the same result. 

“Kei?” Kuroo asked sounding worried and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “What's wrong?” 

Tsukishima slowly slid his hands out of Kuroo's hold. “I'm–, I'm so sorry. I– I couldn't see anything. That hasn't happened with anyone before. I–”

“Hey, It's ok.” Kuroo tried to calm him down as he moved around the table to sit next to Tsukishima. “I'm actually happy you weren't able to see anything. I only agreed to this to appease Kenma and Lev.” Kuroo smiled and took Tsukishima's hand, cupping it with both of his. “I don't want to have someone, or something, tell me who I should be with. I love  **_you_ ** , Kei. I have for a long time, but I didn't want to ruin what we had so I never said anything.” Kuroo looked down at their joined hands and missed the hope in Tsukishima's eyes, the faint blush that tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and the small smile he had on his lips. “I don't expect you to return my feelings, we can still be friends… Unless you need space then I understand and I'm sorry I–”

“Tetsurou.” Tsukishima cut him off, not wanting Kuroo to continue with his assumption. He hooked his free hand under Kuroo's chin and gently lifted it up so that Kuroo was looking at him again. “I love you too, you idiot.” He and Kuroo smiled at each other. Tsukishima leaned in and kissed Kuroo on the lips. 

Tsukishima gasped into the kiss when he had a vision, a  _ memory _ of when Tsukishima met Kuroo back in high school when their volleyball team met for a practice match. Both he and young Kuroo had the soulmate information written above them. He saw the fond yet amused smile young Kuroo sent him as he watched the younger Tsukishima walk away, sighing out “Ah, youth.” The glances they both missed when Karasuno sent Nekoma off. 

Tsukishima chuckled into the kiss. Kuroo smiled and pulled away with a confused: “What? What's so funny?” 

Tsukishima smiled at Kuroo, and shook his head with a happy sigh. “Nothing. I'm just happy.” 

Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima and pulled him back into another kiss. 

Tsukishima didn't think it was necessary to tell Kuroo that they were soulmates. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
